An Equestrian Werepony in the Evershade
An Equestrian Werepony in the Evershade is a quest that is given to the player after they complete A Wolf in Horse Clothing, Believe It or Not or Forest Frenzy. It is the third quest in the Foal Story Arc, a series of starter quests to help teach basic gameplay and combat. Quest initiation After completing the race-specific quest (A Wolf in Horse Clothing, Believe It Or Not, Forest Frenzy) which tells of the wolf-pony legend, the player is instructed to meet their classmates in front of the Ponydale Town Hall. Journal: There are rumors of a wolf-pony in the Evershade Woods. My classmates are meeting at Town Hall to see if we can find it. *''Meet your friends in front of Ponydale Town Hall.'' Meet at Town Hall The quest can be initiated by either talking to Astral, Cirrus, Little Pyrite, Olga, Opal, Scribble Jr. or Swifty. The young foals argue about finding the wolf-pony. Some wish to have and adventure while others think it is too dangerous. In the midst of the conversation, somepony notices that Swifty has left and is probably on her way to the Evershade. The foals decide to go rescue her. Journal: The wolf-pony has been spotted, but while we discussed what to do, Swifty ran after it! We need to rescue her. Everypony's heading into the Evershade Woods to go find her; I should make sure I don't get left behind! *''Meet your friends in the Evershade Woods.'' Meet in Evershade Upon arriving, the group of foals will be right near the entrance. Speak with any of them and learn about two combat moves: Seismic Buck and Ground Pound (skill). When the conversation is over, there may be a pair of Hornets flying around. If they do not immediately attack, either attack them or initiate the second conversation. Journal: The Evershade Woods is full of critters! We need to protect ourselves from this group of hornets before we can search for Swifty! Getting rid of the hornets After attacking the hornets and initiating the second conversation, the group of foals will talk about Regenerative Aura. The player will receive 1 Health Potion at this point of the quest. Journal: We saw off the hornet attack, but there's still no sign of Swifty. We need to keep looking! *''Continue into the woods.'' Into the woods Continue on to the crossroads where the group has paused to rest. Speak with any of the ponies and learn about the journal from Scribble Jr. The player will receive a second health potion after this conversation. Tip: Head straight into the woods, but be cautious of Living Bushes. They are aggressive and are around level 15 to 17. Past the hostile shrubbery is a clearing of hornets which may be aggressive. Journal: The Evershade is proving to be full of beasties - and the wolf-pony was spotted again! We have to keep moving if we want to find Swifty! "Totally saw the cool, werewolf pony, was awesome! -Scribble" *''Keep going further into the woods.'' Further into the woods Continue straight through the crossroads to the next clearing. Keep going until the bridge is reached. Speak to any pony to learn about Bubble Barrage and how it differs from the Ground Pound ability. Tip: If a few bits are needed, collect mushrooms before moving on. Be wary of any hornets and Timberwolves that might be lurking about. Journal: The battles in the Evershade are taking their toll on some of the foals, but we still haven't found the wolf-pony, or Swifty. We'd better keep looking for her across the bridge - and hope that we don't find the source of that howling... *''Meet your friends across the bridge.'' Across the bridge Once across the bridge, talk to anypony and learn about Health Potions and the hotbar (aka "saddle straps"). When that conversation ends, two timberwolves will attack but they are defeated automatically. The player receives 3 more health potions and 1 Red Apple at this point of the quest. Journal: A pair of mean-looking Timberwolves are blocking the way forward! We're pretty sure they're not the wolf-pony, but we'll still need to defeat them to find Swifty! Swifty returns Talk to anypony again and the group will congratulate themselves for surviving. Swifty also returns with Wayward the Younger in tow. He admonishes the other foals for so recklessly entering the Evershade Woods, but balks at their concern for the Evershade is his home. He also tells them there is no wolf-pony. The group decide it is time to leave the forest. The player will then be teleported back to Ponydale. Journal: We finally found Swifty: she'd met a pony called Wayward in the forest, who had been looking after her. He said he's never heard of a wolf-pony before. Looks like the legend was just a made-up story after all. Everypony's heading back to Ponydale now, so I should meet them there! *''Meet your friends back at Town Hall.'' Back at Town Hall Talk to anypony to deal with the aftermath of the adventure. Everypony is relieved to be back safe, but now it's time to return home before their parents get worried. Journal: We all made it back safe and sound from the Evershade Forest, and we met an interesting pony in the process! I should get back to school, before ponies start wondering where I am. I can't wait to learn more about Talent Marks! But it would probably be best not to tell my teacher where I've been. Reward The player will receive 5 Health Potions and 1 Red Apple during the course of the quest plus 1500 XP in all talents upon completion of the quest. Trivia * The quest title is a play on, and homage to An American Werewolf in London. Category:Quests Category:Ponydale Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Evershade Forest Category:Foal-Only Quests